


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jae are best friends, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender Jackson Wang, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fencer Jaebum, Fencing, Flirty Jackson, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, Jackson Wang-centric, Kid Hyunjin, Kid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kid Yuna, M/M, Minor Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Power Bottom Jackson, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Rivals With Benefits, Rivals to Lovers, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:20 PM**

"Good evening hyungnim."

Jaebum looked up just in time to see Youngjae sit down next to him."Good evening Youngjae-ah."He greeted politely.Youngjae smiled and nodded to him as he reached for a drink for himself."So what are you doing tonight?"The younger asked.


End file.
